Car Crash
by Inuyashagirl312
Summary: Angel Nightrose and his girlfriend Rayne Himura are in a horrible car crash that kills Angel. Rayne is thrown into a bout of depression. Equius Zahhak was the firefighter that saved her life. Will he be able to save her from the drowning depression? OCxEquius


A/N: This is the first story that I've put up on this site. Constructive criticism will be appreciated. I don't own any of the characters from homestuck those belong to Andrew Hussie but I do own Rayne and Angel. Also Equius is OOC. This is my own twist on him. I think that he would be SOOOO much cuter if he was a little more laid back.

The sound of metal being churned together was all I heard. I felt a sharp pain in my left leg below my knee and the warm gush combined by the smell of iron confirmed the blood that I knew was pouring from my leg. I was in the passenger seat of a silver Ford Focus CE. The driver was my boyfriend Angel Nightrose. I looked over to the side to see him lying unconscious. His silver hair was caked with blood. I could see a dark patch on the side of his head where the silver was marred red. I tried to reach my arm out to him only to be stopped by the seatbelt.

"Angel baby please wake up", I whispered as loud as I could.

He didn't move which meant he didn't hear me or he was unconscious. The car we were in was flipped upside down. I could see a way from us a semi truck. I tried to remember what it was that had happened before the truck hit us. I know that we had the light and I know that we weren't speeding or driving recklessly. All I remember was seeing headlights plowing into the driver side. The truck driver crawled out of the cab and was making his way to us. He was a tall man about 5"10 burly with black hair and light skin. His eyes were dark and full of worry. He wore a black shirt and a pair of denim jeans.

"Hello can you hear me?", the man called in.

"WE'RE HERE!", I yelled. "HELP PLEASE!"

"Jesuth thank God. Alright jutht keep talking to me. I'm going to call an ambulanthe. How many of you are in the car?", he asked.

"Yes it's my boyfriend. Please help me. Angel may be bleeding from his head".

I heard the truck driver on his cell calling the cops. I tried to raise my arm this time to let me loose from the seat belt. After a few tries I was finally able to free myself. I stretched my arm out to trace Angel's face gently.

"Baby please wake up" I said loudly.

I could see Angel begin to stir. I smiled and continued to stroke his face. Soon I could hear the sirens coming. I felt myself tear up but I couldn't cry yet. I would cry once I was safe and once Angel was awake and safe.

"Hey thweetie are you thtill with me?", the driver asked.

"Yes I'm here. And it's Rayne. My name is Rayne Himura", I said.

"Alright Rayne. The copth are here now and tho is the ambulanthe", the driver replied.

"What's your name?", I asked.

"Oh it'th Thollux. Thollux Captor", he responded.

"Sollux. Ok", I said.

Soon the firefighters were standing near the car. I could see Sollux moving away. I had to guess that he was being questioned by the police now. One of the firefighters leaned down to look in the car. I could see a tall light skinned man with blue eyes and long black hair.

"My name is Equius. How do you feel?", he asked.

"I'm bleeding from my left knee down. I think that it may be broken because it's the pain was sharp before and now it's just a dull pain.", I responded.

"Alright. Now is anyone else in the car with you?", he asked.

"Yes my boyfriend Angel is here in the passenger seat. I think that he might be bleeding from his head. I see a dark spot near his right temple."

I could hear Equius curse under his breath. There was another set of legs next to Equius and I could only assume that it was another firefighter's. He turned from me and looked up. I looked around as best as I could again and saw the bottoms of flares being set up. Equius looked back down at me and smiled.

"Listen sweetie we're going to have to use the jaws of life on this car. We want to get the two of you out as carefully as we can.", he said. "I need you to pay attention to me no matter what you hear. Can you do that for me?"

I looked to Angel before looking back at him and nodding my head. "I can".

"Good girl. Alright tell me about yourself", Equius said.

"My name is Rayne Himura. I'm 23 years old. My hair is brown and so are my eyes. My zodiac sign is Sagittarius", I started.

"Oh I'm a Sagittarius also", Equius said. "I'm about 5'11 with long black shoulder length hair and blue eyes. I am also 23 years old".

"Um I love archery and anime. I love to sing and write stories…." I tried to finish but I heard the metal of the car being crunched and ripped apart and my heart beat picked up. I was reliving the accident already. Equius saw the panic on my face and reached in and grabbed my hand. He squeezed on his hand. I was trying to control my breathing at this point.

"Hey Rayne come on I need for you to stay with me. I need for you to focus on me. Close your eyes if you need to and listen to the sound of my voice.", Equius said.

I was scared to close my eyes for fear that they wouldn't open again. I was also scared that something else would go round and that we would be further injured.

"Come on. You said that you like to sing. Sing something to me", Equius said.

I started to just hum. It was nothing in particular it was just loud humming,

"No I need for you to sing something. I need for you to focus on the words", Equius said.

I nodded and took a breath. The words to Last Night Good Night by Hatsune Miku started to form on my lips. I started off softly but Equius asked me to sing louder. I took another breath and started to sing more clearly. I sang louder and when he was able to hear the words he squeezed onto my hand. The crunching of the metal was now at its loudest and the tears were streaming down my face. After a while the night sky was revealed to me. There were paramedics on either side of us ready to take us to the hospital. I was finally able to see Equius' face. He was handsome and his face was full of concern. He lifted me up into his arms and the dull throbbing returned to a sharp pain. I went to look at my leg but he stopped me.

"You shouldn't do that", he said.

I nodded and stared into his eyes. Then I saw the stretcher that had Angel on it.

"Is he going to be ok?", I asked.

"I don't know but the doctors are going to take care of him. They are going to fix up that leg of yours too", he said.

Equius lowered me onto the stretcher that some paramedics had brought up. He brushed the loose strands of hair out of my face. The men were putting an oxygen mask on my face. I looked to the firefighter that had stayed with me. I reached out for his hand. He grabbed my hand and informed the paramedics that he was going to go with me to the hospital. That I needed a friendly face to help me through the shock that was going to sink in.


End file.
